swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate of the Galaxy
There’s trouble on the fiery planet of Mustafar. So much trouble, in fact, that the fate of the galaxy may even be threatened! Fortunately, a spirit of a noble and wise Jedi is trying to prevent the disaster. However, being unable to directly intervene, the spirit is searching for a being capable and willing to help stop this threat and save the galaxy. Could you be the one the spirit is looking for? In order to qualify for a visit from the Ethereal Spirit, you must complete a specific set of quests on Mustafar. Once you have completed them all you will receive a visit from the Ethereal Spirit a short while later and he will then start you on his trials. Note: You do NOT need to be a Jedi to do this quest or any of the quests leading up to this one. To begin this quest, you have to do the following quests: *Symbiosis *A History Lesson Parts 1 and 2 *A Collector's Business *Fragments of the Past Parts 1,2, and 3 *The Cursed Shard Parts 1 and 2 *The Serpent Shard *A Moral Choice *Being A Good Samaritan *A Hidden Treasure? Parts 1 and 2 All Waypoints below /way mustafar 1328 -2508 white Symbiosis (Bag Start); /way mustafar 442 218 -1229 purple Epo Qetora (HL NPC); /way mustafar 2109 3104 purple History lesson P1; /way mustafar 3208 1043 purple "History LessonP2 - Rubble"; /way mustafar 3259 1389 purple "History LessonP2 - Remains"; /way mustafar 3200 1260 purple "History LessonP2 - Scavengers"; /way mustafar 3068 1613 purple "History LessonP2 - Skar"; /way mustafar 430 -1230 orange A Colle Business 1; /way mustafar -1537 -1317 orange Colle Business droid 2; /way mustafar -1585 284 orange Colle Business rubble 3; /way mustafar -1506 190 green Old Box FOPS; /way mustafar 2176 3068 green Shard 1 Hum; /way mustafar 2135 3161 green Shard 1; /way mustafar -1447 412 green Shard 2 Hum; /way mustafar -1407 340 green Xos1; /way mustafar -1328 481 green Xos2; /way mustafar -1544 383 green Xos3; /way mustafar -1463 547 green Xos4; /way mustafar 1020 955 green Shard 3 Hum; /way mustafar 998 1012 green Magmahorn; /way mustafar 3344 2880 green Shard 4 Hum; /way mustafar 2109 3104 green ORF; /way mustafar 385 -1155 blue Menth Paul NPC TCS; /way mustafar -963 -1589 blue The Cursed Shard 1; /way mustafar -375 1814 blue The Cursed Shard 2; /way mustafar 365 -1155 yellow Ikt SS; /way mustafar -1433 189 yellow Serpent Shard 1; /way mustafar -1656 216 yellow Serpent Shard 2; /way mustafar 307 -1222 A Moral Choice p1; /way mustafar -2387 1515 A Moral Choice p2; /way mustafar 449 -1118 Being a Good Samaritan P1; /way mustafar -2505 -1232 Pwwoz Camp Site; /way mustafar 2916 1410 A Hidden Treasure Start; /way mustafar 815 -1468 Shore of Remorse Holocron /way mustafar -1588 230 Shattered Conduit #1; /way mustafar 3085 1148 Shattered Conduit #2; /way mustafar -2421 3034 Shattered Conduit #3 Note: If you abandon any of this quest or for some reason the Ethereal Spirit isn’t visiting you after completing the required quests, then you can use the Holocron located at the ( /way 815 -1468 Shore of Remorse ) to get the Ethereal Spirit to appear ( the holocron at this wp will spawn the spirit if, for some reason, you were interrupted when you were speaking to Ben on other parts of the quest line). Unfortunately, it seems that there may be a bug that keeps the Ethereal Spirit from appearing for some players... He just won’t, no matter how ‘qualified’ they are. However, if you have completed all of the pre-requisites then you can speak to the Ethereal Spirit when he appears for other people. Either you can get someone to spawn him from the Holocron or you can wait at the static areas where he spawns during his trials for other people (around -1170,-576 and at 186,3101). Conversation with the Ethereal Spirit Ethereal Spirit: I've been watching you for some time, hoping that you would be the one I could entrust with this difficult task. PC: Ethereal Spirit: Who I am is not of any importance. What I need help with, on the other hand, may affect the future of the entire galaxy. PC: Ethereal Spirit: I'm not sure how much of this planet's history you have uncovered, but I'll tell you what I know. Thousands of years ago, long before my time, there was a large chapter of Jedi Knights located here. The planet was a center of Jedi information and artifacts, which attracted the vicious Sith. PC: Ethereal Spirit: The Jedi on Mustafar uncovered a magnificent crystal of unknown origin. It was as tall as a tower, and the Jedi quickly discovered that it was attuned to the Force within them. When news of an impending Sith invasion reached them, they desperately began to experiment with the crystal, hoping to find a way to use it in their defense. PC: I'm assuming things didn't go according to plans... Ethereal Spirit: You are correct, my friend. The Jedi believed they could channel their powers through the crystal and dampen the Sith's powers while strengthening their own. As the Sith warships pierced the atmosphere, the Jedi Masters began channeling the Force through the crystal while the younger Jedi led the troops in battle. PC: What happened? Ethereal Spirit: At first, it worked perfectly. The Sith could barely use their powers at all, while the young Jedi in the field could wield more power than ever. But, they hadn't had time to do enough research on the crystal and it's limits, and as the battle went on, it began to crack. Close to victory, the Jedi could have stopped using it and would have still won the battle. PC: Why didn't they? Jedi are quite wise from what I know. Ethereal Spirit: But they have their flaws like everyone else. Some believe that the Sith Lord, facing certain defeat, somehow corrupted the vulnerable Jedi Masters as they were channeling. The results was catastrophic. Then the crystal exploded, it sent the planet itself out of its orbit and wiped out all of the Sith and Jedi. All but one, that is. PC: Who could possible have survived that? Ethereal Spirit: The elder of the masters, Erg Krow. As the crystal exploded, he managed to shield himself from some of the destruction. Clinging onto life, he found a large shard of the crystal in front of the dead masters. PC: Amazing. What did he do? Ethereal Spirit: Sensing that this large shard still had tremendous power, the dragged it with him into hiding. He spent his remaining energy using the Force to put a protective shield around it, to make sure that no other Force wielder could sense its presence. Unfortunately, Krow, dying from his injuries, wasn't as strong as he had once been, and the power of his shield has diminished after several thousand years. PC: Then it is now unprotected and it's possible to find it? Ethereal Spirit: I already have, but the forces of evil are swiftly closing in to claim it. You have seen some of them yourself. That is why we must act quickly (PC's name). We can't let it fall into their hands. PC: Most definitely not. So why haven't you taken it? Ethereal Spirit: In my state, I can't, which is why I need you. I wish it were as easy as us just going there right now and getting it, but there are some problems. Even though the shielding is all but gone, Krow made sure that it wouldn't be easy to gain access. He made the entrance only passable by someone with great Force powers and since you don't have that, we have to cheat. PC: Cheat how? Ethereal Spirit: There's a shard of the crystal that has an unusually active soul of a Jedi trapped inside it. I'm fairly certain that we can use that shard as a key to gain entrance to Krow's chamber. PC: A soul trapped inside? That's horrible. Ethereal Spirit: I agree, but that's a problem that will have to wait. PC: Understood. So where do we take the shard if we get it? Ethereal Spirit: Nowhere. We will destroy it, which is what Krow should have done in the first place. I think that some of the Sith's taint had touched him and that's why he couldn't. The crystal is much too powerful to be entrusted to anyone. No one is immune to the corruption of the Dark Side. Trust me. PC: I agree. So where do we find the 'key'? Ethereal Spirit: That is the tricky part. It's currently in the possession of a crazed Mustafarian. I'm not sure what's driven him to insanity, but he's become a hermit, wandering the scorched lands erratically...making him hard to track, even for me. You need to find him. PC: That will be difficult. He could be anywhere. Ethereal Spirit: Yes, but I've thought of something that might help. The Mustafarian survey droids scour the planet constantly trying to find new resources. If you can gain access to their computer network, you might be able to find an approximate location of where the hermit was spotted last. PC: Will the Mustafarians assist me? Ethereal Spirit: That is unlikely. They are mostly interested in profit and would probably shrug you off as a lunatic if you tried to explain to them. You will have to find another way. I'm afraid I have urgent matters to take care of, but I will see you again, (PC's name). Please be swift in solving this. We are rapidly running out of time. If you need my assistance, go to the northeastern shoreline between the old and new mining facilities and I will try to answer your call. PC: I will do my best. You be careful. Ethereal Spirit: Oh, this old man will be fine. You just worry about yourself, my friend. May the Force be with you, (PC's name). Fate of the Galaxy Level: 75 Rewards: *100005 XP Description: :On the planet of Mustafar you have been approched by some sort of spirit. This being has tasked you with destroying a powerful force crystal before it falls in to the hands of evil. Finding a Madman Speak to A Computer Technician (/way 342 -1169) in the Mensix Mining Facility. A Computer Technician: What are you doing here? PC: I have a favor to ask. A Computer Technician: I'm really busy here, so make it quick. PC: I'm looking for someone out in the lava fields and... A Computer Technician: You were hoping that one of our droids has spotted them? That's very possible, but I can't spend my days trying to find people lost out there. I have a real job to do. PC: Maybe I can use one of the computers for a minute? A Computer Technician: That is highly unusual...and the rental fee on these computers is quite steep. PC: How steep? A Computer Technician: 500 Credits. PC: A Computer Technician: .'' 'PC:' '''Notes:' If you are playing a Jedi, you can use the option to use the Force to keep from having to pay. Notes2: If you use the aggressive answers then threaten the tech he will let you use the computers for free. Accessing the mainframe Use the Computer Terminal at (/way 328 -1164). Use the radial menu (the "~" key) and pick, “Input search command” Loading, please wait Takes about 10 seconds to perform the search... Search complete Access the Computer Terminal again; Radial menu: “Check results” Target acquired The last known location of hermit (/way -1170 -576) will appear. Travel to the location given. When you arrive there, a pop-up box with this text will appear: :Search the nearby area, maybe he hasn't made it too far. A short while later, another pop-up box will appear: :All of the sudden you hear a bone chilling wail and two fierce Blistmoks come charging at you! 2 CL 75 Blistmoks will spawn and attack you. Success Crazed Hermit: Did you hurt those beautiful animals? PC: I was forced to. They were trying to kill me. Crazed Hermit: Exactly what I said as the gem was screaming at me! PC: You don't say...this gem, can I see it? Crazed Hermit: Gem? They are everywhere! Up, down, wherever they please! I can't stand them anymore. Always blabbing. Never quiet. I have to get away. Go where it's quiet! PC: You're not making any sense, friend. Please calm down. Crazed Hermit: Your insolence will not go unpunished! Kneel before me and accept your fate as your life trickles down onto the molten ground! At this point, about 4 more CL 75 Blistmoks will spawn and attack you. the Crazed Hermit is at (/way -1170 -576) The Key Crazed Hermit: No more fun left. They are quiet now. Finally, quiet... PC: Please, I implore you, give me the crystal. It's hurting you. Crazed Hermit: Sssh, I'm tired. Tired of it all. Please, no more. I can't take any more of this... PC: I can help you. Just let me hold the gem for a second. Crazed Hermit: Yes, that might be it. But no, I can't. He won't let me. He's mine and I'm his. PC: You don't need him anymore. You can be truly free. Crazed Hermit: But the sounds will go away. I will fin...No you won't! He's tricking you! Only I can make the sounds go away. Now kill him. Kill him! At this point, the Crazed Hermit will attack you. He is CL 77. Once he is defeated, you will complete this quest and be assigned Fate of the Galaxy, II. If you say "I can help you" then he won't attack. He will eventually give you the gem. Just be very nice and he'll give you the gem without any incident. Fate of the Galaxy, II Level: 80 Rewards: *160562 XP Description: :On the planet of Mustafar you have been approched by some sort of spirit. This being has tasked you with destroying a powerful force crystal before it falls in to the hands of evil. The key is yours After the defeat of the Crazed Hermit, the Ethereal Spirit will appear to you saying: :(PC's name), the forces of evil are closing in. You are our only hope. Go converse with the Ethereal Spirit. Ethereal Spirit: Good, you have the key. We are ready to proceed, (PCs name). PC: Good, this thing is strange. I don't like it at all. Ethereal Spirit: Yes, the Jedi trapped within is clearly in great pain and he must have been what drove the poor Mustafarian insane. I will try to come up with a way to help free him later, but right now, we have more pressing matters. I wish you hadn't killed the Mustafarian, though. He was as much a victim as the Jedi in the crystal and if he could have been spared, he could have been a help in saving the Jedi... PC: I was trying to avoid it, but I couldn't save him. Ethereal Spirit: I understand. Sometimes violence is the only outcome, my friend. At least you did your best. Now, let's focus on the task at hand. PC: Yes, I would like to get rid of this crystal sooner rather than later. Ethereal Spirit: Yes, time is against us, in more ways than one. A great evil has arrived and it's quickly making its way over to the chamber. Not only that, but your actions have drawn the attention of its minions and I fear that they are closing in on you as we speak. PC: I will be as fast as I can. What do I do next? Ethereal Spirit: It's dangerous, but we need to forge a stronger bond between you and the crystal. That would probably happen over time if you kept it, but we can't wait. On this planet, there are three old enclaves, remains of the Jedi temples. At each of these, there is a conduit that was used to link the enclaves together. PC: I'm not sure I like this... Ethereal Spirit: I know, my friend, but we have no choice. You will have to go to each of these three conduits, wedge the crystal into it, and wait while the power channels through it. The first enclave is located in the northwest corner of the continent. The second is just west of the central volcano and the final one is straight east of the same volcano, all the way on the edge of the continent. PC: Very well, I will be on my way immediately. Ethereal Spirit: Be very careful, my friend. These are dangerous times indeed. May the Force be with you, (PC's name)! West enclave This conduit is at ( /way -1588 230 Shattered Conduit #1 ) It is close to the Southern Jedi Ruins, where the quest, An Archeologist's Problem takes place. You need to use the radial menu ("~" key) on the conduit and select "Wedge crystal". You will then get a "Waiting" sign. During this time, 1 or more CL 75 NPC(s) with the name of "Brotherhood Mortalis Mercenary" will spawn and attack you. It is not required that you fight them, but if you do, they should be easy to defeat. Finally, the "Done" sign will come up, and you can retreive the crystal (via the radial menu and selecting "Take crystal") and head to the next location. Note: Once you use the "Wedge crystal" option, you can move on to the next conduit and just return later to take the crystal. East enclave This conduit is close to the Berken’s Flow Jedi Ruins at /way 3085 1148 Shattered Conduit #2 You need to use the radial menu ("~" key) on the conduit and select "Wedge crystal". You will then get a "Waiting" sign. During this time, 1 or more CL 75 NPC(s) with the name of "Brotherhood Mortalis Mercenary" will spawn and attack you. It is not required that you fight them, but if you do, they should be easy to defeat. Finally, the "Done" sign will come up, and you can retreive the crystal (via the radial menu and selecting "Take crystal") and head to the next location. Note: Once you use the "Wedge crystal" option, you can move on to the next conduit and just return later to take the crystal. North West enclave This conduit is at ( /way -2421 3034 Shattered Conduit #3 ) in the Northern Jedi Ruins. It is the same area that the quest Unlocking the Secrets takes place. The area has many Razor Runners and the NPC, Commander Hal Razor in it, so be careful. You need to use the radial menu ("~" key) on the conduit and select "Wedge crystal". You will then get a "Waiting" sign. During this time, 1 or more CL 75 NPC(s) with the name of "Brotherhood Mortalis Mercenary" will spawn and attack you. It is not required that you fight them, but if you do, they should be easy to defeat. Finally, the "Done" sign will come up, and you can retreive the crystal (via the radial menu and selecting "Take crystal") and head to the next location. Note: Once you use the "Wedge crystal" option, you can move on to the next conduit and just return later to take the crystal. Once you complete all these tasks, the Ethereal Spirit will show up again to start you on Fate of the Galaxy, III. /way -1588 230 Shattered Conduit #1; /way 3085 1148 Shattered Conduit #2; /way -2421 3034 Shattered Conduit #3 Fate of the Galaxy, III Level: 80 Rewards: *160562 XP *Shard of Retaliation or Lair Crystal *Badge: Trials of Obi-Wan Savior or Badge: Trials of Obi-Wan Betrayer Description: :On the planet of Mustafar you have been approched by some sort of spirit. This being has tasked you with destroying a powerful force crystal before it falls in to the hands of evil. Crystal charged Ethereal Spirit: (PC's name), the forces of evil are closing in. You are our only hope. Ethereal Spirit: Everything is set, (PC's name). Now you need to make it to the hidden chamber quickly. PC: How do I get there? Ethereal Spirit: North of the central volcano is what's called the Burning Plains. In the northeast corner of the plains, you will find the entrance to the chamber. I can't come with you, but I will meet you there. The minions of the dark are closing in on you. I will have to try and throw them off track. PC: Thank you. I will make my way over there as fast as I can! Ethereal Spirit: Good luck, my friend and may the Force be with you. You will need it. A journey against time Travel to the Temple Ruins on the Burning Plains at /way 186 3101 Notes: During your travels you may occasionally be attacked by 1 or 2 Brotherhood Mortalis Mercenaries (CL 75) at a time, you don’t have to fight them though. When you arrive before the sealed door the Ethereal Spirit will appear to you saying: :Finally, our quest is almost complete, (PC's name). Go converse with the Ethereal Spirit. Note: Before and during the conversation with the Ethereal Spirit, you may be attacked by aggressive NPCs in the area. If you do get attacked, the conversation will stop. Just try to talk to the Ethereal Spirit again after the fight. Time to end it Ethereal Spirit: I'm glad to see you made it, (PC's name). Let me explain how to do this. PC: What happened to you slowing down these guys?! Ethereal Spirit: There's too many of them and they are closing in too fast! We have to get inside, now! PC: Fine, how do I get inside? Shut up! Did you hear that? Ethereal Spirit: It's the crystal. It's playing tricks with your mind. Wedge it into one of the cracks on the pillar, then place your hands on it and focus on transferring yourself inside. PC: This better work! Ethereal Spirit: I believe it will, (PC's name). Now hurry! Destroying the crystal When you click on the door (186,3101), a pop up window will appear, asking if you are ready. Now, if you have anyone helping you so far, they cannot accompany you into the lair. You must do this yourself. Note: If anytime you become incapped or killed inside the lair, you will be ejected. You can retry, but as of November 28, 2009, you must wait a full 12 hours to do this again. Once you reach the main chamber, the Ethereal Spirit will speak to you again: : This (PC's name), is what we have worked so hard to reach. : Although it looks harmless, it is very powerful. Unfortunately it is consumed by the Dark side of the Force and we must destroy it. At this point, Lord Vartonis shows up. He is unattackable. He says: : (P#PC|PC's name)! Step away from the crystal, it's mine! : You bore me (PC's name). Brothers of Mortalis, remove this nuisance and earn your pay! Lord Vartonis sends one CL 75 Brotherhood Mortalis Mercenary after you. You should have little difficulty defeating him. Lord Vartonis: Haha! You can't defeat me, (PC's name)! The power of that the Dark Side grants me is beyond you! Ethereal Spirit: Steady yourself (PC's name), you can't fail! Lord Vartonis: You may be more powerful than I suspected, (PC's name), but I won't underestimate you again. Attack! Kill ([[PC's name) now! One more CL 75 Brotherhood Mortalis Mercenary will now come out and attack. He also should not be too difficult to defeat. Lord Vartonis: So you defeated those worthless mercs, (PC's name). Very well. I will destroy you myself! Your pathetic powers are no match for me! Ethereal Spirit: Beware, (PC's name), this Dark Jedi's power is significant. Although I had hoped to avoid it, you have no choice but to use the power of the crystal to be able to defeat him... Lord Vartonis: Hahaha! (PC's name), you're no match for the power of the dark side! I will crush you! Your ashen shadow on the ground is the last mark you will leave on this world! The crystal and the pedestal are two different objects. Make sure you have the crystal selected, as mistargeting can be irritating. The buff is achieved through use of the radial menu. The crystal gives the following buff, which lasts for roughly 8 minutes: * Health +90,000 * Damage Bonus +200% * Reduce Damage Taken by 85% * Healing Efficiency +100% * Chance to receive glancing blow modified by 100% At this point, Lord Vartonis becomes a CL 110 gold elite Boss. You can use the crystal in the stand to help you defeat him. During the fight, Lord Vartonis and the Ethereal Spirit yell things. Lord Vartonis: Die! Ethereal Spirit: Be careful (PC's name)! He's using the Force! Hit him hard to break his concentration! Lord Vartonis: Stay out of this ghost! Your young friend will die and you can't stop it! Ethereal Spirit: (PC's name), keep your emotions in check. Do not give into rage or anger. As soon as you defeat Lord Vartonis, the Ethereal Spirit speaks again: : Well done, (PC's name)! You are everything I expected you to be! After defeating Lord Vartonis, he won’t die, but simply retreat to lick his wounds. He sends 1 CL 75 Brotherhood Mortalis Mercenary while he waits. With the crystal buff still active you can easily dispatch of him. Then Lord Vartonis attack you again. As long as the crystal's effect is still working, you should be able to defeat him (finally!). Lord Vartonis has a few lines, then he falls dead. Don't forget to loot his corpse for the Lava Skiff deed (and some Credits). Ethereal Spirit: I never doubted you, (PC's name]]). Ethereal Spirit: It's time to end this, (PC's name]]), you must destroy the crystal. If anyone were to try to and use it, then with the best intentions, its taint of the Dark side is so strong that it would corrupt anyone or anything it comes across. When you use the radial menu ("~" key) on the crystal, it gives you two options: * Destroy the crystal * Keep the crystal for yourself Chosing either option has different outcomes. You cannot choose a second time, and this quest is not repeatable. After you make your choice, the session will end in 5 minutes. Destroy the crystal You will receive the following: * Shard of Retaliation * Badge: Trials of Obi-Wan Savior Keep the crystal for yourself You will receive the following: * Badge: Trials of Obi-Wan Betrayer * Lair Crystal It should be noted that the Shard of Retaliation is tradeable (and can be purchased from other players), while the Lair Crystal is not. Notes: Hotfix 16.8 changed the Lair Crystal from No-Trade to Tradable. Shard of Retaliation can eventually be swapped in for a Lair Crystal and Vice Versa by a GM. Category:Mustafar quests